Prettty Gaurdian , Sailor Moon: Love Sucks!
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: *Before Serena and Darien know about eachothers secret identitys* The team are spending the summer holidays at Lita's cousins house but so are Andrew, Darien and their friend Matt. Also Serena has been having strange dreams about Darien. What could possible happen when they're forced to share a room toghter? *How i think Serena shoud have founnd out about Tuxedo Mask*
1. Dreams

"I love you" Tuxedo Mask said smiling down at me as he carried me like a princess.

"I… Can I see your real face?" I asked running my hand up to where his mask was, stroking the area around it.

"Anything for you, princess" He gently put me down, and pulled off his mask leaning closer so I got a great view of his endless eyes.

"Da- Darien!" I shouted shocked. The background changed and we were stood in our uniforms on the street.

"Well of course who else could it be you meatball head" he said laughing evilly.

I woke with a cold sweat , I had just had the worst dream, my super, gorgeous hunk of a hero, Tuxedo Mask turned out to grouchy , annoying abusive Darien! Thank god it's the holidays , clearly all this maths work has messed with my mental heath. I said it was better for me to read my comics than do stupid maths homework, now I've gone insane. Great!

"Serena, stop moving about" Luna complained from the foot of the bed. "We need a good nights sleep as we're leaving for countryside in a couple of hours."

"Sorry" I mumbled and lay still staring up at the ceiling , unable to sleep. _Who are you Tuxedo Mask and why do you remind me of that idiot Darien? _

"Serena, your going to be late!" my mum called up the stairs as I hurried about packing last minute things in to my all ready full suit case.

"I coming" I shouted back racing down the stair , just as I realised that I'd left my mobile and Luna up on my bed. Racing back up to get them I shouted out to everyone as I ran out the door "Bye , love you" I faintly heard mum sigh a wish me good luck.

"Serena! Hurry up" I heard Raye shout from her seat in the bus.

"Im coming" I said tripping and falling , I rolled over and sat up just in front of the bus "Ouch" I rubbed my head and butt.

"Serena!" Raye, Ami , Mina and Lita said in unison.

"Coming, im coming" I said grabbing my bags and running on the bus, sitting in front of Raye and Mina who where sat in front of Lita and Ami. "No fair how come you guys get to sit together?" I moaned.

"Because we woke up on time " Raye said annoyed

"I did wake up on time! I was up for ages after a weird dream…but I forgot to pack the night before" I mumbled

"Honestly your so forgetful" Lita said smiling. Behind her smile was nervousness and I remembered that we were going to send he holidays at Lita's cousins house.

"Lita what's your cousin like" I asked settling back in to my chair.

"He's really cool, he taught me how to cook! But well lately it seems like we're drifting apart. Like these friends of his who will be staying with him while we are, I've no idea who they are .Kaito said that they're from around where we live , said he met them while visiting me a couple of months ago but last week was the first time I heard anything about them. We used to be like brother and sister"

"Well he might have thought you wouldn't come if you knew he was inviting guys , we might know" Ami said helpfully.

"Besides the more the guys the merrier , after all it is summer" Mina said grinning like an idiot.

The bus stopped and three guys got on, Andrew , his friend Matt and Darien. God can I not catch a break.

"Hey Serena" Andrew said coming over and sitting in front of me , with his friend Matt.

"Hi" I said faintly watching Darien follow behind them,_ Please don't sit next to me , please don't sit next to me , pretty pretty please don't sit down next to me. _

Darien sat down next to me "Hey meatball head" he said laughing at me.

I glared at him but he just turned around and said hello to Raye.

"Where are you guys heading" Ami asked Andrew

"A friend of ours has invited us to stay with them in the country, along with his kid cousin and her friends" Darien answered.

Horror filled my body and I was unable to move, I sat very still and listened as Lita asked if they were staying with Kaito Kino.

"Yes we are do you know him?" Andrew asked

"Erm.. Well we're kind of the kid cousin and her friends" Lita said blushing at how eagerly Andrew had spoken to her.

"Well this is going to be a long trip" Darien said looking down at me. _That's just what is was thinking._ I thought but instead of saying anything I turned my head to the window , watch Darien's reflection , looking at his eyes.

Meatball head spent the whole trip looking out the window, I heard Andrew ask Ami what's up with her and Ami said something about a bad dream creeping her out and keeping her up all night. I'd laughed when I first heard but then I caught sight of her eye in the reflection of the window, she'd looked so lost, she looked like me. Not knowing who I am , where I come from and most of my childhood, I've always been lost and I felt pity for her. I also worried about what could possible have made the meatball head klutz look so lost. I too had strange dreams that kept me up at night, dreams about a trapped princess.

"Helloooo , did you two fall asleep or something?" Raye asked waving her hand in front of mine and Serena's face.

"What do you want Raye" Serena whispered

"We're here"

I stood up , grabbing my bag and walking out of the bus. Kaito's house is pretty big, its modern looking but seems to be completely made out of wood. It looked like someone had made lots of cosy little cabin right next to each other. _Maybe I will enjoy this. _

"Serena" an unusual voice called out from the bus as Serena came out carrying her bags, while squashing her little black cat.

"Who was that ?" I asked.

Serena looked at her cat "No one" she said as she sped away from me falling face first not much farther ahead. Chuckling to myself I picked up my bag and started towards the house.

"Lita!" Kaito called out running up to the tall girl and embracing her.

The other girls looked at each other puzzled , Kaito is pretty much the opposite of Lita. He's around 20 but he only reach's up to her shoulder , he's also has bright red hair and freckles. He's one of the rare guys who where their heart on their selves. He's one of the nicest guys I've met next to Andrew , but standing next to Lita like that I could understand why the girls were so confused.

"Matt, Andrew and Darien im so glad you could make it" he said smiling towards each of us "And you pretty girls must be Lita's fiends right?"

"Yes sir, Im Raye, this is Ami" Raye said pointing as Ami said "Nice to meet you"

"Hello" he said smiling.

"Im Mina" Mina said twirling her hair. We all looked over at Serena to introduce herself but she'd gone off in her own little world again.

So I said "And this is Meatball head" I jerked my thumb towards her. Kaito's eyebrows shot up as he held out he hand. Serena seemed to snap out of her trance and gave me the death look.

Kaito held out his hand and said "Hello Serena its nice to meet you"

Serena took his hand looking puzzled she said "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled "Well I've heard a lot about you. Lita speaks about you all and as you were the only one who hadn't introduced yourself , you had to be Serena. Beside that Darien spoke about you before and he called you Meatball head , so he explained it to me back then." Serena sent me a puzzled look, her blue eyes wide with astonishment.

"Don't get the wrong idea," I said holding my hand up in a 'I didn't do it' gesture. "I was telling him about how dumb you are for getting a 30% on your test, then throwing it at my head"

She went bright red "Shut up baka!" she stomped in with the others following her. Apart from Andrew who stayed behind with me.

"Why do you annoy her?" he asked

I shrugged "She fun to annoy"

"I guess, just … Serena's not going to wait around forever, okay?" Then he quickly followed the others into the house. _What the hell did he mean? _I bent down to pick up my suit case and saw a picture on the floor, it was of Serena and a little boy and two adults, I assume its her family. I picked the picture up and tucked it into my back pocket.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you, your be bunking together, I only have four spare rooms" Kaito said smiling.

"But that means that one girl will have to bunk with a boy" Ami said. I looked over at Darien , knowing my luck I'll get stuck sharing a room with that idiot! _Please don't stick me in a room with him._

"Well yes , there is that but I've divided the room up with some blanket curtains and stuff, so you should be fine." Kaito said

"I vote that Serena share's a room with one of the guys" Raye said an evil tiwnkle in her eye.

"What! Can't Mina" I complained.

"No, No," Andrew said in his normal calm attitude "Serena and Darien should share a room"

"What! No, Don't stick me in a room with _him_" I repeated my earlier thought. I looked over a Darien expecting him to argue but he was staring at Andrew and Andrew was staring back. They both looked really odd.

After what felt like years Darien looked over at the rest of us , slinging his bag over his shoulder he said "Okay but your carrying your own bags"


	2. Your not Jel, are you?

I sat nervously on my bed, Kaito must have known who would have what room before any of us had even got here because my bed had soft , white sheets with pink flower embodied at the foot. The bed were quite high up and I imagined how Kaito would have to jump to get on to his bed. The room was beautiful, all the walls were painted white and sunshine was flowing in through the window but in the middle of the room was some sort of washing line with a long, thin red blanket pegged up. "Darien" I said watching him un-pack his suitcase into the Chester drawers through the thin red blanket.

"Huh, What's up?" he said not looking up from un-packing once.

"Why'd you agree to sharing a room with me?"

"Because I knew it'd annoy you and I find it fun to annoy Meatball heads" I watched his silhouette , focusing on his hands as he un-packed something that looked strangely like a cape.

"What was your stare out with Andrew about then?" his hands froze and I saw him look up, probably to where he saw my shadow but I couldn't be certain as I couldn't see his eyes.

After a while, he said "I was making sure Andrew knew that nothing funny would happen," going back to un-packing "He see's you as his little sister your know"

"Oh"

I looked at my suitcase and travellers bag, seeing my bikini popping out of the slightly unzipped bag.

"I think I'll go swimming" I said grabbing the bikini "Are you okay with me leaving Luna here?"

"Sure"

I took the bikini and walked to Mina and Ami's room.

"Lets go to the beach!" I said smiling and waving my bikini in the air.

"Yes finally someone normal, Ami want's to sit inside and read" Mina said jumping up and pulling her sundress off, showing her bikini she wore under it. Mina wore an orange Bikini that has a red lace up bow at the back. Her bikini was strapless and because of the lace up back , clung to every inch of Mina, the bottoms had to little red bows at the sides and were also very reviling. I wore a baby pink bikini, the straps tie up around the neck and as Mina said they give me great cleavage. My bikini also had two dark pink bow where Mina had her's on the bottoms but my bikini had dark pink poka dots on it.

Lita saw us on the way to the beach and wolf whistled "You two are going to break hearts"

"Well, yeah!" Mina said with a toss of her long hair.

* * *

I didn't realise Meatball head had noticed the thing with me and Andrew I figured she was just stuck in her own perfect world all the time that she wouldn't notice. Honestly I don't know why I agreed to sharing a room with her but something about what Andrew said bothered me. I shook my head, noticing Serena's cat Luna watching me. I stood up to look for Kaito , find a quiet place to think where weird cats wouldn't be able to stare me out. I walked to the kitchen where Kaito was setting up to cook "Hey , do you know anywhere quiet I could go?"

Kaito thought for a minute "Well that depends the beach is a good place to sit and think but it usually busy this time of the year"

"That'll do as long as Meatball head is no where near me" I said grabbing my jacket and walking out the door before Kaito got to finish what he was saying.

The walk to the beach was peaceful and I'd cleared my head, deciding it was just the fact that the Tuxedo Mask part of me wanted to protect people like Serena. As I got closer to the beach I heard music , it was soft and playful. (Song I promise you by Selena Gomez, in case anyone wants to know) I looked over to where it was coming from and saw a crowd of boys around .. Mina wearing a reviling bikini, Mina was playing volley ball but some of the guys were watching a pretty blonde girl, in a pink bikini she was swaying to the music with her eyes shut. That's when I realised the girl's Meatball head. Serena was sat there smiling to herself and swaying to the music oblivious to the boys drooling over her. I pulled my shirt off as I walked over to her , dumping it in a pile with her bags I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the sea with me.

"Hey, What are you doing!" she shouted.

"Shut up" I said pulling her farther and farther from shore. The blue water was clear and I saw every detail of her. Not that I'd let her know it but she look good in her bikini. Finally far enough out that the guys couldn't see her, I dropped her wrist.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked to angry to even shout.

"Didn't you see those guys?" I asked in disbelieve

Serena glance behind her "The one's watching Mina play?" _Does she really not no the effect she had on those boys?_

"Well they were into you and I just saved you from dating some gross little brat"

* * *

"Are you crazy! I wouldn't have dated one of them and its none of your business if I did!" I screamed at him kicking water in his face.

"Hey cut it out" he said flicking water back in my face. Even though I was angry with him I couldn't help and notice how good Darien looks topless.

"Ha ha mesmerized by me are you?" Darien ask flicking water in my face as I looked up at his eyes. That started an all out water fight between us and I wont admit It but it was the most fun I've had in weeks. An hour or so later we lay floating in the water.

"How old are you Meatball head?"

"It my birthday in a few weeks at the moment im 14 , how old are you ?"

Darien didn't answer me instead he said "I think we best get back, you don't want to miss lunch right" I was out of that water quicker than you can say B-O-B.

Waking in the door I was hit by millions of delicious smells, one of which was Andrew whom I had just walked into.

"Ow, eh Serena are you okay"

"Im fine," I mumbled "Just glad Darien was stood there or else I probably would have fell" I rubbed my head and realise that to keep me up right Darien had placed his hands on my waist and still hadn't moved them. His hands sent waves of warm up my spine. I blushed deep red. Andrew looked at Darien's hands on my hip then up at Darien, I tried to see what Darien was looking like but they were both to tall. Darien let go of my hips and walked out with Andrew.

"What was that about" I wondered.

I went into my room, pulling shorts and a tank top out of my suitcase and putting them on over my damp swim suit. "Where have you been, Mina has been back for half an hour" Luna said laying on my bed and opening one eye to peer at me.

"I was swimming" I said simply

"Swimming with Darien?"

"I…er yes why is there something wrong ?"

"No. Just be careful okay?"

"Okay" I walked out back into the kitchen to watch Lita and Kaito cook.

* * *

"Just so you know im done waiting, im going to fight for Serena" I looked at Andrew confused by what he was saying but some primal part of me took over and answered him with

"I wont let you win"

"I know"

"You can't have my Serena"

"But she's not yours is she?" With that Andrew turned around and walked away. I walked back in and saw the back of Serena as she watched Kaito and Lita cooking, her blonde head bobbing along as she asked a million questions.

"Mmm it smells so good" I smiled at the back of her head and walked to our room. I saw Luna laying on Serena's bed one of her eyes popped open when I walked in but she closed it and fell back asleep in no time. I wasted no time at all, after all I've no idea how long the crafty cat is going to keep its eyes shut. Pulling off my white tee-shirt and wet shorts, I pulled out a new pair from the drawer. I reacted when Andrew talked about Serena but he's right she's not mine. _Then make her yours_ a small part of my mind whispered I shook my head, I can't make her mine because she Serena not my missing princess , not Sailor Moon. She's Meatball head, the girl who's incapable of … well thinking. I lay on my bed , she's not my missing princess. I have to focus on her my missing princess. The door opened and Serena walked in, for a minute I saw her but I didn't. She looked familiar , she looked like, like Sailor Moon. "Darien are you in here" she whispered , she even sounded like Sailor Moon. _Maybe she is Sailor Moon, why don't you find out _Some deep part of my mind whispered "Im here Meatball head, what do you want?"

"Oh er lunch is ready , Kaito asked for me to come and get you" she said as she walked out the door. She's not my princess so I'll just treat her the same way I used to, Andrew can have her.

* * *

Andrew came back not long after we all sat down for lunch, he came and sat between me and Lita. I couldn't help and notice that he stared daggers at Darien. Since coming to get him for lunch Darien was being extra mean to me, _Don't be stupid he's always been mean to you, you were the one who thought he might be being nice._ I guess I had deluded myself into thinking Darien is a nice bloke, it must be because of that dream. I wanted Darien to be nice so if it turns out he is my dreamy Tuxedo Mask, I wouldn't be s upset but that's crazy! Darien isn't Tuxedo Mask because Tuxedo Mask is my prince, he'll save me from the evil Darien. I smiled to myself imagining Tuxedo Mask whipping Darien in a fight.

"What's so funny?" Ami asked me clearly sensing the strained relationship of Andrew and Darien and trying to break the silence.

"I was just thinking about Tuxedo Mask" I said grabbing my hands and swinging all over the place. "He's soooo dreamy!"

"Really your into _That"_ Darien said grinning.

I sent him my death glare "What do you mean by _That _?"

He shrugged "Just didn't realise someone like you would like him, You know he'd never go for a Meatball head like you right"

I slammed my hands down on the table , making all the plates rise and fall. "For the last time , they are called buns not meatballs! And how would you know what he's into?"

He just sat there calmly "He's a super hero they don't fall for idiots like you"

"Shut up you're the idiot! Besides he is into me, we nearly kissed a couple of times!"

He raised his eyebrow "Oh really, you've not only met Tuxedo Mask but he's nearly kissed you?"

"Yes, Its true ask Raye!"

We all looked at Raye. "He er Did nearly kiss Serena," I stuck my tongue out at Darien "But he thought she was someone else" Raye finished off.

"What!" I said as Darien burst out in a fit of laughter.

Lita pulled me towards her and whispered in my ear "Serena shut up! They don't know your Sailor Moon, your lucky Raye even admitted that"

"Oh yeah I forgot, thanks Raye" I sat back down and quietly started eating again.


	3. Baka!

I went to bed early that night, angry with Darien and Raye. Angry with myself and even more angry with Tuxedo Mask _If only he found out who I really am!_

"_You look beautiful Serena" Darien said smiling down at me. I was stood in some type of club , wearing sparkly boot-cut jeans and a sleeveless top showing off my tummy , with the words 'I love boys in masks' written across it. "I er thank you" The song Just the way im not by All time low, playing in the background. Darien leaned __in towards me and lightly kissed me on the cheek. A tingle ran up my spine , then he whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday"_

* * *

I bent over Serena , watching as she slept. She was laying there, thrashing about murmuring. I put my hand on her gently calling her name, trying to wake her. Out of nowhere her hand came up and hit my arm away.

She screamed "What are you doing Baka!" Then she stopped, getting this goofy smile on her face she said "Darien" she suddenly opened her eyes. "Darien what the hell are you doing!"

"I.. You were having a bad dream, I tried to wake you so you hit me"

Serena blushed "Oh sorry" she turned her back on me , which I took as my indication to leave.

Laying on my bed I couldn't help but remember her calling my name _Had that horrible dream she'd been having , been me ?_

* * *

Darien just had to be there when I woke up didn't he?

I slowed my breathing , turning back I watching Darien though the sheet. The dream had been so romantic but then it turned horrid, Darien/tuxedo mask had been attacked by the negaverse, I couldn't do anything to save him. _Guess im not going to sleep tonight _Ithought sighing.

"Serena, your up early" Luna yawed

"I didn't sleep well, I was thinking about going shopping. Would you like to come with me Luna?" I said.

Luna smiled brightly, then her smile faltered a little "Im a bit tried at the moment"

"Oh okay then , I guess I'll be off then"

"Wait don't you want to wait for someone to go with you?" Luna called out as I walked out the door

I called over my shoulder "Its fine get someone to meet me when the wake"

The shops sold so many cute things! Looking around I saw a small little phone charm. It was a couple pair , one boy bunny and one girl. They looked adorable.

"Ah I wish I could afford them, but then who would I give the boy one too?" A picture of Darien's face appeared in my mind, I blushed a deep crimson. Shaking my head I said "Don't be silly" I put the phone charms back from where I found them and walked out of the shop. I brought a new hair clip, some sweets and new tee-shirt before realising that Darien was shopping to. He was carrying a small bag from a book shop and a even smaller paper bag, I couldn't tell where that was from. He walked right over to me

"Hey Meatball brain, Raye sent me to keep an eye on you" He said, I eyed his book shop bag

"So why are you shopping at boring old book shops then?"

He pulled the bag closer to him "I needed a book"

I had a smart remark on the tip of my tounge when I smelt freshly cooked brownie "I want some" I said rushing over and ordering two. We walked down to the beach and sat down before I started eating. I watched Darien as we sat down. He pulled something from his pocket and chucked a small paper bag at my head.

I missed it a was hit in the eye "Ow! What was that for" I moaned with a mouthful of brownie.

"Just look inside" he said running his hand though his hair. I opened the bag and saw the bunny key ring I had wanted to buy earlier.

"I.. I don't understand, are you giving this to me?" I asked. He nodded his head "I- Why are you giving me this ?"

He shrugged "You wanted it right?"

"Yes"

"So I got it for you"

"Okay.. I mean thank you!," I played with the sting on the charm and carefully attached it to my mobile. Looking down I said "Erm it came in a pair"

"Yes"

"So, erm where is the boy one?"

"Well I've put it on my phone why?"

"No reason" I said blushing at the thought that me and Darien have a couples phone charm set. "Here" I said holding out my second brownie.

"What's why would I want-," He looked at me and shut up, slowly reaching out his hand to take it he said blankly "Thank you" We sat in silence, while we ate. I watched the waves peacefully sway back and forth. Leaving a small, thin line on white bubbles on the soft , gold sand. I picked up a handful and watched it run down the side of my hand, trying to get back in place with all the other sand. The sun caught the falling sand and millions of colours reflected back. I smiled at the sand and saw in the corner of my eye that Darien had angled himself towards me, he was watching the sand as well. I had a faint feeling that we'd done something similar before, but this is the closest we've ever been.

As if reading my mind he turned to me and smiled "Its nice when we're not fighting" he said, adverting his gaze to the far off ocean.

"Mmm it is, you know you haven't called me Meatball anything since we sat down here"

"Your right," he said grinning "Sorry Meatball head"

"Hey shut up!" I said flicking him in the ear.

"Ow, okay im sorry stop it!" he said grabbing my wrist and pinning me down. We were both laughing and then he went sober, a small sad smile on his face he said "Yeah it is nice" then he leant forward.

_Oh my gosh , he's going to kiss me! _I thought excited.

But just as he got a millimetre from my lips, he stopped moving. We lay there a while breathing in each other, then he slowly started moving back, away from me. I went crimson and mentally screamed at myself. _Were you really going to let him kiss you? Him, Darien ? What's wrong with you! _Darien started to stand up, brushing the sand off him.

He held his hand out to me and said "Lets not fight anymore"

I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up off the ground "O-Okay"

Later on I lay in the bath staring up at the ceiling. I'd been in there for a few hours and had finally decided that I had to accept that I might have a, small, tiny, little , crush on Darien. A knock on the door scared me and I feel over sending water up my nose.

Coughing and spiting I said "What's up?"

Andrew's voice answered me from behind the door "I was just wondering if you would spend Thursday with me , Im leaving tonight and wont be around tomorrow but I should be back by Thursday, so would you ?"

"Sure" I said smiling.

"Okay, well thanks" _A day with Andrew will be fun _I told myself.


	4. Feelings

*Sorry this chapter is kinda short but i really wanted everyone to understand Darien's feelings*

* * *

I had watched Serena pick up the bunny phone charm, blush and then put it back. Something in me changed and before I had time for a single thought , I was walking in the shop and buying it. I convinced myself that it was because I felt bad about her having a nightmare about me, but when I was pinning her down… I needed to kiss her. The only reason I didn't is she's so young, she's 14, she should be enjoying making mistakes , having crushes and being a kid. Whereas im a collage student, an adult. I sighed laying on the bed when Lita came in.

"We're going out for dinner do you want to come?" She asked

"Sure" I said getting up from my bed.

* * *

I pulled nervously at the corner of my little pink dress. It fitted me quite tightly, it's a baby pink colour with a white and hot pink flower swirling around the right corner. Mina had picked it out for me. Although I had trouble admitting it to myself, the only reason im wearing this dress is to hopefully impress Darien. I want him to think im pretty…

* * *

Serena looked absolutely gorgeous! Her light pink dress clung to her every curve and stopped just above her knees leaving her long legs on show. I stopped and looked at her, she smiled shyly at me and I simply stared. Serena carried on walking but Raye stopped and stood next to me.

"Mina picked the dress, oh and I thought you might want to know that Andrew is making a move. Serena is going out with him Thursday." She said then she carried on walking, with me trailing a little behind her.

* * *

Darien hardly spoke to me the whole dinner, he stared at me a lot and grinned when I blushed but he didn't talk. In fact he sat on opposite side of the table from me, next to Raye. He sat with Raye in the middle of us to in the taxi and walked a little behind us all. We walked to a club that Kaito apparently knew the owner of. Kaito and Lita spoke to what I figured was the club owner for sometime. Darien walked up to me and lent down slightly to whisper in my ear "You look pretty Meatball head"

I rolled my eyes but I still blushed "Your not meant to call me Meatball head remember?" I looked closely at him "You do remember that don't you?"

He gave a soft chuckle "Of course I remember"

"Good" I said as he started to walk back to his place at the back of group. His hand lightly brushed mine and a shock went through my body. He seemed to feel it too as he quickly moved his hand and stared at it like it belonged to another person. Then he nervously chuckled and carried on walking.


	5. Heartache, Headache and Insanity

*Hey people of the world , this begining bit is the very end of chapter 4 :/ Didn't realise that it was cut off. Sorry this chapter took so long and i hope you like it!*

"Who wants to go see some fire works?" Kaito asked , distracting me from Darien. There was a group of "Me"s and then we set of to some distant beach where you could see the fire works.

Chapter 5

We sat on the beach in silence. All of us in grossed in the fire works beauty, I glanced at Darien but he didn't notice. He had a far away look in his eyes. Raye caught my eye as I turned back to the fireworks , she raised her eye brows at me and made a suggestive nod towards Darien. I blushed and shook my head vigorously, she just gave me a knowing smile and went back to watching the fireworks.

* * *

The fireworks are beautiful and I had a faint feeling that I had been watching them with Serena somewhere before. I tried hard not to think about the hand thing but I couldn't deny it. When I touched Serena everything felt electrifying, and I longed to live life like that… But I had my princess and the negaverse to worry about. I thought shaking my head. I couldn't put her life at risk like that, but she's Sailor Moon some small part of me whispered. _No! I don't know if Serena is Sailor Moon, besides that I HAVE MY PRINCESS! _

* * *

The sound of thumping was clear as day in the comfortable silence. I turned my head sharply to see this big, goofily looking dog running up to us lot sat on the beach. We all stood up to try and avoid it , slowly moving back.

The dogs own was calling it name frantically. " Maxie, come back!" he called. The dog kept coming even with its owner calling him, it kept running and running. Right into me! I fell backwards screaming, falling in the floor with a loud smack. The dog didn't stop there it practically sat on me! Which is when I realised that I hadn't hit the floor, I had landed on top of Darien. My heart started beating in my chest and I felt a blush raise up from my neck.

"Erm.. Darien?" I mumbled.

He groaned "Yes?" he said un aware of the fact that he had wrapped his arms around my waist ,to help keep me up. His arms were still wrapped there.

"Did I hurt you Darien?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course not" he said followed by another groan.

Just then the dog's owner and the rest of the gang managed to pull the dog off me and Darien. I got up quickly unable to meet Darien's eyes.

Kaito pulled Darien up and put his arm around his shoulder "I think we should head back" He said.

I got changed into my PJ's in the bathroom, while they patched Darien up, turns out I did a bit of damage. I put on a thin, almost see through nightie. Its white with baby pink roses around the area's that should be covered, but my stomach was easily seen and most of my legs weren't covered. I walked in the room really quietly , Luna had gone in with Ami. I saw Darien's silhouette and my heart sped up.

"Darien?" I whispered , standing at the blanket dividing the room.

"What is it ?" his husky voice answered.

"Im sorry! I didn't get to say it earlier" I whispered back turning my back and going to lay in bed.

"Its okay" he said and then in a much quieter voice , he said " I couldn't let you get hurt now, could I Meatball head?" after that he yawned. So I let him sleep.

When I awoke the next morning Darien was still fast asleep, so I left him. Lita sat at the table while I made my breakfast. I sat down with her …

"Serena, is everything okay?" She asked. I looked down at the bowl I had just dropped my spoon into.

"Oh yeah! I guess im a bit sleepily is all" but even as I said it I felt my thoughts trailing off again. I saw an image of a dark figure flash through my mind, I clutched my head. The dark figure appeared again "Bring us Tuxedo mask" the figure ordered "Quick while he is hurt!" It added. I shook my head, _maybe all this negaverse_ _fighting is really bad for my health _I thought. _And all this thinking of Tuxedo mask _I mentally added.

"Serena?" Lita whispered , leaning over my hunched body "What's wrong?".

"Nothing" I said quickly sitting up, I couldn't let Lita know the truth, that I'd seen a figure in my mind. She'd think Im Bonkers! Maybe I am, surely that's not a normal thing to do… then again being a Sailor Scout isn't what normal people do.

"That wasn't nothing," Lita said , her brows pinched together. "You were clutching your head and your still crying"

I raised a surprised hand to my eye, feeling moisture. Pulling my hand back I saw a mass of tiny tear drops. "Oh." was all I could muster.

"Tell me what happened now!" Lita ordered. My mind thought up a million excuses but I knew she wouldn't believe any of them , then it came to me.

"I've had a mean headache since late yesterday. I thought it might have been from the knock the dog gave me, but its nothing to worry about. Im fine" and I had almost convinced myself , that was what was really happening to me.

Lita's face filled with concern "Wait there a second, I'll go wake Kaito up and take you to the doctors" Then she left the room, and I wondered if the doctors would notice my tiny slip into insanity.

* * *

I opened my eyes, a little late but my ears had heard everything. Kaito came to check on me and I over heard his conversation with Raye , about Serena's head injury. I curse myself, when I'd seen that dog charging towards her, something over came me and I was there ready to pull her from harms way. Only that didn't work and I ended up with a pretty bruised chest, back and head. Still she'd managed to get hurt, after all that I still wasn't able to protect her. I glared at Kaito as I crawled out of bed, slinging on a black shirt. Walking to the door I caught a glimpse of the nightie Serena had on the night before. It had been the object of my dreams before , when i had seen her in it through a shadow on a sheet. Now I know what it looked like- I shook my head, now's not the time for thoughts like that.

*Okay it kinda sucks , i know but you've got a chapter written just from Dariens point to veiw to come! He finally comes to terms with his feelings and he just might make a move ;) So keep reading!*


	6. Those three little words

***Okay this is real short chapter but me being me wanted you all to be clingling to it. I'll try to write the next chapter quickly but that oone will be longer than the last few soo... Anyway thankyou for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter. P.s Its all writen from Dariens point of view***

Serena got back from the hospital just after lunch, Lita said that the Doctors were at a loss.

"At first they said nothing was wrong and then right before my eyes the machine started blinking and Serena screamed. Then just as sudden it went back to normal. Told me to keep an eye on her for now but they did say that there's no way that dog caused this. Serena keeps babbling, she was saying your name" Lita told me.

"Im going to see her" I said sitting up, Lita had moved in with the other two girls so Serena could have a room to herself.

"Okay, but Darien try not to take anything she says serious"

"I'll try"

Serena lay on the pale white sheets, her golden hair spread out around her. She looks like Sleeping beauty was all I could think.

"Leave me alone" she moaned "I can't hurt him"

"Hurt who?" I whispered, wondering if she was talking to me.

"He's not!" she mumbled sternly, then suddenly she woke up crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked cradling her as she cried.

"I don't know" she said furiously shaking her head. "I think I've gone crazy" she cried harder.

"Hey, your not crazy. Your just Meatball head" I soothed.

She smiled sadly "Im sorry for sliming up your shirt"

I shrugged "It doesn't matter, now why do you think your crazy?"

She sat there awkwardly "Well I keep seeing things …"

"What sort of things?"

"A shadowy figure, he tells me to do stuff." She whispered. And despite my words I instantly thought she was a nut job. _Stop it! This is Serena , she's not a Nut job. She can't be _… why? a small part of my mind whispered why can't she be a Nut job? _Because, because _I thought real hard, finally realising the answer _because I love her. I can never be with her but that doesn't change the fact, i love Serena..._

"What does he tell you to do?" I asked , hoping that the more I found out about it the more I could help.

"Well see this will sound kind of strange," She said like everything else she had said was normal "But he keeps telling me to bring Tuxedo Mask to him …"

You know in books when you read about a persons who world spinning, or the world opening up from under them. Well I never understood that feeling in till her words, because I am the reason she's suffering so badly. Because some creep wants Tuxedo Mask. And it was tearing me up from the inside out.


	7. A passionate kiss, she'll remember

I woke up late, Darien had fallen asleep on the chair besides my bed. I smiled at him and realised I'd been woken by a knock on the door. I opened it to see Andrew, When had he gotten back?

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Actually im feeling better" I said and I honestly was, like being near Darien had stopped them.

"Oh that's good! I just wanted to check on you" He whispered than he caught a glimpse of a sleeping Darien "Looks like he beat me to it." he added.

"Huh, Oh. Yeah he popped in earlier than I feel asleep, I guess he stayed to watch me." I mumbled , embarrassed.

"Your good for him, he wont admit it but you are" Andrew said.

My face blazed "Err.. We're not…" just the thought made my head blow up.

Andrew smiled sadly "Its hurts but im glad, you two are obviously made for each other. So stop denying it , one of these days your wake up and realise you love him. When that happens it will be too late, so tell him now. You do love him don't you?" he asked.

I blushed but some deeper part of me knew I could trust Andrew with my true feeling. I shook my head "I don't know, I honestly don't know. When I think about what love should be like , I think about the warmth I get when im with Darien. Then I remember that its Darien and I think im crazy for feeling that way. But im pretty sure I am crazy so there's nothing new there. I don't know. Im just a big old confused mess"

* * *

I lay with my eyes tightly shut, wishing I couldn't hear what they were saying. Serena was trusting Andrew…confiding in him, so I really don't want to be here right now listening in. Also I couldn't handle knowing her true feelings _because then I might talk myself out of what I have to do, and I can't do that_. I hummed to myself as they talked try hard not to listen but her words reaching and wrapping around my heart.

"Is there anyone else you feel this way about?" Andrew asked her.

My breath caught in my throat "Well I used to think there was, he's someone who always saves me and I trust him but…things feel different now." She mumbled forcing my heart to beat so loudly I thought it would give away the fact I'm ear wigging.

"How about you test it?" Andrew offered

"Test it, how?" She asked

"Kiss them." Andrew said and the silence that followed was worst then having her tell me she loved another.

"Kiss them…" She finally squeaked out.

"Yes, kiss the both of them and then you'll know for sure."

"I can't kiss them… I can't kiss Darien!"

I could picture Andrews shrug "It's the only way." he muttered then shut the door.

* * *

I stalked back to my bed without a single look to Darien, _how can I kiss him? A kiss is something sweet and romantic, I can't… I just can't!_ But my eyes fell upon his sleeping lips, _if I did it while he's asleep then it wouldn't really count as my first kiss would it? _Before I got a chance to argue my feet had carried me across the room to the chair Darien sleep in.

_Just a small kiss… _I leant towards him, so close his breath warmed my shaking lips. I could taste the sweet husky-ness that is Darien. _One kiss couldn't hurt_, I thought as my eyes started to drift close and I closed the space between us.

"I can't…" Darien croaked.

I screamed and bolted across the room, the word _Busted _ringing in my head.

"I'm sorry," he said opening his eyes "It's not that I don't want too , I just can't"

"I…I…I wasn't going to do it Idiot!" I yelled throwing my pillow at his head as I buried my own under the quilt.

I kept it there until I heard his faint foot steps leave my room, as he descended he mumbled "I really am sorry."

Once he was gone I pulled my blazing head from the quilt, _Why did I do that? He's bloody Darien, of course he's not going to kiss you! But he said he wanted to kiss you, he wants too… so why didn't he?_

* * *

I grabbed my cape and headed for the door_, I was so close to kissing her. I wanted to kiss her so bad! I could almost taste the sweet cherry of her lipstick…but I couldn't. One kiss is all it takes to have me running back in there and holding her in my arms, refusing to never let her go again. If I do that then I wont be able to do this… Maybe if I make it back from this then I'll kiss her, a proper passionate kiss that she'll remember forever. Yeah, so I better make it back! _Shaking my head to clear it I headed in the direction of my demise, slipping on my mask as I went.

**A/N Sorry it took so long, my internet's been down (It's been bloody hell!) anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
